Get Her Life Back
by flickeringdreams
Summary: Jill is an unhappy wife. She is not in love with her husband and doesn't know if she ever was. But he decides to pick himself up and make himself a better person for her and she wonders if she can if fact love the man she married. [For the Boundary-Buster prompt on The Village Square; potential multichapter but not confirmed]


**I do not own these characters or the world they live in. Written for (?) the Boundary-Buster Prompt by Accidentally The Whole Fanfic on The Village Square. As of now, it will be a short fic but will be multichapter, but this is subject to change.**

The cold air burned Jill's face as she made her way to her brand-new barn. Gotz was proudly leading, despite the red tinge to his cheeks, and happy although she had just made him work outside, all day, for several days in the dead of winter. A snowflake landed on her eyelash and she wiped it away quickly, annoyed. Tightening her Mason-made coat around herself, she looked around her field. Why had she asked for the barn to be at the very back of it, farthest from the warmth of her home?

The land around her was bare, which was honestly depressing. In the summer this area had been chock-full of pineapples… all to please the asshole. She pursed her lips and moved her scarf over her nose, which was painful. She had said that she would forget all about the tan cook, but her thoughts had backtracked to him so much lately. Maybe it was the effects of the cold… reminding her of the warm days with a blossoming romance, and letters of last year, and the delicious pizzas and food he made her…

And there she went again.

Aside from the pineapples, there had been watermelon and strawberry and potato and cucumber… not all in the same season, of course, but there. A withered plant still lay to the left of her, which was strange. She had thought that she had gotten all of the dead stems. She paused and crouched over it. A yam…? Poor thing. She pulled the roots out of the ground and stuffed it into her pocket. She could have just left it there but at least it would give her one more thing to do. Winters were long and frankly, boring. Fishing, mining, cooking. Rinse and repeat. Try to get out of the house as much as possible. Not that it wasn't nice in there, but…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice and the view of a golden beauty. Her mouth dropped as she admired the result of all of her hard work, the result of making money for seasons. A near-indestructible barn. Her gaze flashed to the one next to it, made of wood. Its roof was caving from the exposure to rough Forget Valley winds and she was always worried for the cows and sheep inside. Now they had a new home that she didn't need to worry about.

"You like?" Gotz asked again, a smile on his face. She grinned back at him in response and pushed the doors open.

Yup, nearly identical, just gold. Sturdy, wonderful gold. Would the villagers hate her for this? She didn't know but at that moment, she didn't care. She was just happy that her animals would be safe. She turned back to Gotz with an even wider grin and he grinned back.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "It's about time for me to get back to the shop. Thanks very much for your service, Jill. It's always a pleasure to work for you. Take care of yourself." He smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Thanks again, Gotz! I'll be calling again in the future," she called as he walked away, leaving thick, heavy boot prints on the fresh snow. He lifted a hand and she beamed at his back before entering the barn fully. Every surface was clean and polished, although she would have to fix up the stalls a bit more. She went to work, adding hay and filling the feed boxes. Anything to keep her busy.

* * *

It didn't take long before the barn was done up to her liking and the animals were moved in and cozy. It was even warmer in the new barn, considering there were no holes in the roof and walls. Her oldest cow, Candycane, nuzzled her on her way out, as if thanking her. A small kiss on the cow's nose and she walked out into the blizzard. She grimaced as the wind bit at her nose and cheeks. Winter could be nice, but this was a time when it was not. Especially in a wide-open field.

She felt chilled to the bone by the time she made it to her house, craving a hot drink and an equally hot bath. Perhaps… no, that was asking too much. Too much for her husband.

Inside, the fire was crackling and the house was warm. Jill took a deep breath as she softly closed the door behind her, knowing that he was probably still asleep. She removed her coat and boots slowly, and lastly came her snow-covered scarf. Bits of snow fell down her shirt and she gave a sharp gasp as the cold bit into her chest.

"Jill? How's the barn?" She looked up as her husband walked into the main room from the bathroom, his hair still wet and messy from his shower. A brown towel was draped over his shoulder and she avoided looking at his growing stomach. Lazy ass.

"It's very nice. Candycane loves it and so do the others. It's warmer," she said quietly, turning to hang her clothing up. Why did she marry him? Why couldn't she have waited for someone else, and not married in haste after Kai turned out to be such an idiot? She nibbled on her bottom lip, destroying it. She just wanted to take a bath.

"I ran a bath for you when I saw you leaving the barn," he said, and she lifted her head. That couldn't be. He wasn't that caring. He didn't notice things like that. She turned to look at him, and took in the sheepish expression on his face.

"Rock," she said softly. He looked down at his bare feet and slicked his blond hair back with one hand. Confusion rippled through her. "Rock, why-"

"I know you want a divorce," he burst out, and her heart fell to her knees. "I know you're unhappy and I know why. Dr. Hardy was in town and I decided to talk to him for a bit, you know, about my health and yours, and the topic got to… well anyway, he gave me advice and I'm sorry I've been such an ass." He leaned against the wall and she could barely think, let alone speak. Had she made it that obvious? With her sleeping on the couch, claiming that she was working on going through numbers all night, and staying out with her friends all the time… she supposed she had. She had just wanted… she didn't know. She couldn't do anything but stare at him.

He leaned against the wall and covered his face with a hand. She realized he was only wearing his boxers. "I know I'm lazy. I don't do any work around here and I don't make any money. We've almost been married for three years and you have never loved me in that time. It was Kai, wasn't it? You were heartbroken and needed someone. I wasn't what you needed, but… I was happy to be wanted. I'm ready to try. I want to… court you again. I want to make you fall in love with me." He glanced toward the kitchen, and she started when she followed his gaze. Sausages were cooking, potatoes grilling, and he was making hot cocoa and apple cider. She wondered how she missed the scent of eggs frying when she walked in.

She looked back at him, at his crumpled face. "I don't love him anymore," she said quietly. Rock glanced at her and gave her a sad, puppy dog look. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Rock," she said, finally making her feet move slowly. "I don't love Kai anymore. I don't. And sure, maybe I don't… I haven't been in love with you lately either but… I think I could be. I'm willing to try." She took his face in her hands and tried to remember the last time they had acted like a couple. Not in public, but laughing together by the fire and cooking together or even just… sleeping together. They had been roommates. She echoed the last part to her husband and he closed his eyes firmly.

"I want to change that. I have never stopped loving you, Jill. It's really been… hurting. To see you going about your life without me and avoiding me because you're unhappy here. I don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to look at me like you love me and really want to be with me. Can't stand to not be with me, even. I'm going to change." Jill knew he shouldn't change for her. But perhaps this was for him, too. He was changing for himself to make himself happy. His eyes were still closed.

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose. She couldn't remember the last time they kissed. Perhaps on that day on the beach when they had to pretend that they were in love so they faked it… or maybe she was the only one who faked it. Had she convinced herself that she wasn't the only one? That it was an issue with the marriage? Had he loved her the entire time she was telling herself that he didn't?

"I'm sorry I did this to you, Rock," she whispered. She wasn't expecting him to lean forward and wrap his arms around her cold body and bury his face in her hair, but he did. Tentatively she put her hands on his back, an awkward hug. She wanted to love him, she found. She wanted it to be him. She just wanted him to want her too. She wanted to be wanted and when it wasn't there, distanced herself.

She could love him. She must have, once.

"I'm going to go to Wally's once or twice a week and he's going to train me. Hopefully I'll be in shape enough to work this Spring, and maybe I can start bonding with the animals now. I'll cook more and I'll fish. I-" Jill put a finger on his mouth, leaning back. She smiled at him and he relaxed visibly. She hadn't noticed how tense he was.

"I believe you. Go flip those sausages and potatoes before they burn, and I'll take that bath before it gets cold." Her voice was soft and he grinned a bit at her before kissing her on the head and pushing her lightly toward the bathroom. She found herself smiling at herself in the mirror.

She could get her life back.


End file.
